The present invention relates generally to medical equipment and more particularly to laparoscopic surgical instruments of the type used in biliary tract procedures. The surgical instruments described herein facilitate common bile duct exploration and the removal of physiologic calculi, generally referred to as stones. The invention provides enhancements related to systematic insertion, deployment and manipulation of various instruments including a choledochoscope for concurrent real-time viewing of the laparoscopic surgical process.
Many patients develop stones within their gall bladder, which may pass through the cystic duct to become lodged in the common bile duct, a condition known as choledocholithiasis. Stones are typically variable in size from 1.00-20.00 mm. These stones may block the common bile duct, the hepatic duct or intrahepatic ducts, and if untreated may result in obstructive jaundice that may result in cholangitis (infection within the biliary tract) and severe discomfort to the patient, or death due to sepsis or liver dysfunction. Solitary or multiple stones may be loose within the common bile duct or otherwise embedded into the common bile duct wall, or impacted at the Papilla of Vater. This condition typically requires concurrent surgical removal of the gall bladder along with removal of the stones from the common bile duct. This surgical procedure is referred to as cholecystectomy with common bile duct exploration.
The presence of stones in a patient""s biliary tract is confirmed using typical diagnostic methods, such as cystic duct cholangiography or ultrasonography. Stones are also often discovered during laparoscopic cholecystectomy, a procedure for removal of the gall bladder. Common bile duct stones may also be anticipated preoperatively due to physical symptoms including jaundice, or from blood tests that indicates liver function abnormality. This condition is typically confirmed intraoperatively during cholecystectomy with cholangiography or by ultrasound.
Stone removal is conventionally attempted by various invasive surgical procedures for common bile duct exploration and stone removal, including; 1) open common bile duct exploration, 2) an endoscopic surgery known as endoscopic retrograde cholangio-pancreatography (ERCP), and 3) laparoscopic common bile duct exploration. Open surgery typically requires a substantially more invasive surgical incision with associated pain, increased length of hospitalization and prolonged recovery period, as compared to typical laparoscopic procedures.
Alternately, the ERCP procedure is limited to only the most skilled endoscopist. An additional specialist is required to perform this procedure. ERCP may not be effective and often further delays definitive treatment of the condition. ERCP is also associated with an increased risk of harm and even death due to pancreatitis.
Laparoscopic common bile duct exploration is typically the most desirable procedure for stone removal. This method of stone removal is often difficult and tenuous in performance due to various limitations in instrumentation, and as a result of the unique difficulties encountered by the surgeon in each operative procedure.
An array of laparoscopic surgical instruments are used for common bile duct exploration and stone retrieval, including balloon catheters, irrigation catheters, stone baskets, biopsy forceps, papillatome (to cut the Papillae of Vater), and lithotripter or fiber laser (to pulverize the calculi). These instruments and fiber-optic choledochoscope for viewing are passed through laparoscopic ports during the surgical procedure. Grasping forceps, which are inserted into the abdominal region via separate port incisions, are simultaneously deployed to position the various tools and choledochoscope.
Choledochoscopes include an array of fiber optic channels for light and image transmission, and a cable system that allows the surgeon to maneuver the distal tip of the instrument for viewing purposes. Choledochoscopes typically include a working channel for irrigation fluid or for deployment of various instruments such as basket, balloon or lithotripter instruments. These instruments are size-restricted (less than 3.0 mm) as a function of the working channel""s relatively small diameter. Visualization within the bile duct is impaired as a result of restricted fluid flow when the working channel is occupied by a tool, and as a result of ineffective hydraulic distension of the bile duct. Said visual impairment results from an obstructive murk comprised of bile, blood and stone debris. A larger diameter (4-8 mm) choledochoscopes may be used to overcome the aforementioned limitations via the advantage of a larger working channel. The larger choledochoscopes are less fragile in comparison to the smaller diameter choledochoscopes, which are easily damaged by manipulation with grasping forceps. However, there is a disadvantage to using larger diameter scopes as they typically will not traverse the smaller regions of the biliary tree, or the papillae of Vader. In addition, many patients are characterized by common bile ducts of a relatively small diameter, thus precluding use of the larger diameter choledochoscopes.
Generally only one surgical instrument is deployed at a time into the common bile duct, or otherwise said instrument may be run combined in a tandem arrangement with the choledochoscope. Said tandem array typically also includes either an open working channel or other instrument, which is longitudinally attached. This tandem combination allows insertion of a single instrument tool via the working channel for deployment within the common bile duct. Use of said working channel may be problematic, however, if the required flow of irrigating fluid through the working channel is impaired by simultaneous deployment of an instrument through that same channel.
The terms xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d may be used herein to describe opposite ends of various components, or a relative position of various components. A component may include an xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d end, which denotes the end that is axially oriented away from penetration of the patient, and xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d denotes an end that is oriented toward penetration of the patient. Biliary and cystic duct exploration and related calculus removal procedures typically include a strategically distributed set of four or five ports. Each port may be generally positioned such that the lower ends are oriented toward a common focus or apex in the vicinity of the biliary tract. Various tubular instrument guides and laparoscopic surgical instruments may be inserted through these ports to accomplish the cholecystectomy and operative cholangiogram procedure, including dissecting forceps, scissors, grasping forceps, stone forceps, cholangiogram catheter, and cautery instruments. The cylindrical, tubular laparoscopic ports are typically 5-12 mm ID and of length adequate to penetrate through the abdominal wall to the area adjacent to the common bile duct, which is referred to as the porta hepatis. Laparoscopic ports also have valve mechanisms that prevent the loss of pneumoperitoneum, which is the gas pressure (typically under 12-15 cm H2O pressure) introduced into the peritoneal cavity to provide working space for instrument manipulation and to facilitate visualization of anatomic structures within the peritoneal cavity. Carbon dioxide is the gas employed most commonly to establish this insufflation of the patient""s abdominal cavity during laparoscopic surgical procedures. The port optionally provides for the introduction of a tubular sheath through the port to extend the instrument access conduit deeper into the abdominal cavity. Both the port and introducer sheath may each provide inner and outer annular seals, with valves by which to sustain and regulate abdominal sufflation. The upper end of the laparoscopic port may contain a valve and a fitting for attachment to a CO2 source to control insufflation and desufflation. The port and the sheath may be fabricated from metallic or resinous material, including, for example, stainless steel, plastic, nylon or polyethylene.
The sheath, in varying embodiments, may also be referred to as a rigid introducer sheath or guide sleeve. This introducer sheath, typically having an OD in the range of five to nine millimeters, may extend along the entire axial length of the port, extending above the upper opening of the port and to below the lower end of the port. Sheath depth is typically adjustable and may be affixed to a desired depth of penetration. The sheath may function as a carrier for a surgical instrument or combined tools via a single conduit in the tube. The introducer sheath thus provides access through which to selectively insert, manipulate and retrieve tools and instruments useful in various laparoscopic procedures including those involving the gall bladder and biliary tract. The most common introducer sheath is a mono-bore design with a heavy wall, which may be either, a straight bore variety or a type that includes a curved or bent tip. A disadvantage of the mono-bore, heavy walled design is that the cross-sectional diameter of the conduit that may be used for inserting instruments in tandem is very limited, especially while a choledochoscope is concurrently inserted. Thus, the diameter size of working channel requires a selection of instruments that are relatively small. In addition, the larger diameter instruments may have to be utilized singularly in a port or in alternating succession, thus requiring removal of the choledochoscope prior to instrument use. Removal of stones or debris may also be limited by the small diameter of the conduit. Other prior art introducer sheaths for laparoscopic surgery may include a substantially straight bore, as opposed to those introducers providing a curved or bent lower end. This style introducer sheath presents handicaps as precise placement and orientation of the multiple-ports, guide tubes, scope, and/or instrument array is made more critical, complex and difficult to maneuver, and frequently requires use of forceps which may add to the risk of damage to the fragile choledochoscope. For either, the straight bore or bent-end variety of introducer sheath, under prior art, the range of extension and angular deflection may be limited. Precise placement of instruments and/or the choledochoscope, such as through the incision in the common bile duct and then maneuvering through the duct may be very difficult, necessitating use of forceps from other orientations to assist in maneuvering. In addition, the farther a flexible scope or instrument is extended beyond the introducer the more difficult if may be to manipulate or direct that device through the incision into the common bile duct or around obstructions and through the tortuous passageways of the biliary tree.
Following insertion of the array of ports and upon confirmation of choledocholithiasis (presence of bile duct stones), a procedure is required to retrieve the stones. This may be attempted by either a transcystic duct retrieval or via a longitudinal incision in the common bile duct, referred to as a choledochotomy. Various known laparoscopic instruments are introduced into the bile duct to attempt removal or destruction of stones, and subsequent procedures are often required if the initial attempts are unsuccessful, including irrigating to remove the stones, basket extraction, or shockwave lithotripsy to destroy stones in situ. Each penetration with an instrument through a port is typically preceded by and followed by a choledochoscopic examination to view progress, and to diagnose or modify the procedure as necessary.
The surgeon typically attempts to extract stones from the common bile duct by various methods and by use of different instruments. Stones may be removed by circulating with irrigating fluids, by extraction with forceps, balloon catheter or stone basket, or by use of electrohydraulic lithotripter or fiber laser. Alternately the surgeon may displace stones through the papilla of Vader. After each attempt, a choledochoscope is typically inserted to inspect the common bile duct and assess the efficacy of stone retrieval to allow subsequent corrections as needed in the positioning of instruments thereof. For maneuvering and manipulation of the choledochoscope within the bile duct, forceps are commonly used to grasp, guide and control insertion. Unfortunately, choledochoscopes are relatively fragile and easily damaged. The procedure to remove common bile duct stones typically involves a series of insertions and extractions through the array of laparoscopic ports. One such array may include ports located in the right upper abdominal quad and right lower abdominal quad for grasping forceps, an umbilical port for the laparoscope, and an epigastric port for other instruments. Other ports and instrument variations are possible. Precise placement of instruments and the choledochoscope into the choledochotomy (the incision in the common bile duct) and subsequent maneuvering through the duct may be very difficult, necessitating use of forceps from other orientations to assist in maneuvering. In addition, the farther a flexible scope, cannula or instrument is extended beyond the introducer, the more difficult if may be to manipulate or direct that device through an incision into the common bile duct or around obstructions and through the tortuous passageways of the biliary tree.
Presently, the procedure for laparoscopic common bile duct exploration and stone removal is impaired by the surgeon""s inability to visually monitor and simultaneously deploy a combination of instruments, as needed, to manipulate, destroy, or extract the stone. Multiple insertions of various tools and the choledochoscope through the laparoscopic ports are required to adequately explore and remove stones. Inadvertent damage to choledochoscopes commonly results from this repetitive process, which may also increase the possibility of complications due to prolonged operative time and increased potential for infection.
A surgeon may elect to use a lithotripter to destroy the stones in situ, which is a delicate process that requires very precise positioning of lithotripter-to-stone contact to avoid contact with (and perforation of) the common duct wall. Frequent reassessment of success, via choledochoscope, is required to judge the location and position of the stone within the bile duct. As a result of inadequate visualization of the process, this procedure is often tedious, stressful and frustrating for the surgeon. Often, after patient and diligent use of the various available instruments, the surgeon may fail to clear the common bile duct or intrahepatic bile duct of stones, as desired. As a result, surgeons frequently will not attempt the procedure using present laparoscopic common bile duct exploration techniques and prior art instruments. If a stone removal attempt is unsuccessful, then conversion to an open surgical procedure is typically required. Alternately, a subsequent endoscopic procedure (ERCP) may be required to attempt to clear the bile duct of stones, or the common bile duct is drained with a T-tube, and an attempt to dissolve stones with oral medications or infused solutions is made. A surrounding tract ideally forms around the T-tube within 6-8 weeks, whereby extraction of the stone from the bile duct is then again attempted by other radiologic or endoscopic surgical methods, in a much-delayed time frame.
With present stone retrieval procedures and surgical instrumentation, the combination of reduced visibility, restricted instrument sizes, need for multiple laparoscopic ports and/or tubular sheaths, and alternating insertions and retractions of instruments may present the practitioner with a complex and time-consuming procedure that still may fail to achieve the desired goal of stone removal. An improved system and innovative instrumentation are desired to provide surgeons with enhanced abilities to conduct laparoscopic common bile duct exploration and stone retrieval.
This invention has applicability in the performance of laparoscopic procedures related to exploration and the removal of physiologic calculi (xe2x80x9cstonesxe2x80x9d) from the common bile duct. Practitioners may benefit from the enhanced ability to concurrently insert instruments and a choledochoscope directly into a bile duct. This invention allows real-time video monitoring of the procedure, via choledochoscope, concurrently with the use of multiple instruments. An enhanced procedure as facilitated by this invention may expedite the extraction of stones while protecting the patient from prolonged operative procedures. In addition, an improved system of instruments are needed to minimize the occurrence of injury during use of lithotripter or laser and from injury resulting from hazardous migration of stone fragments that may lodge in the intrahepatic tree. These and related improvements may reduce patient trauma, minimize the necessity for conducting open surgical procedures, reduce costly damage to the choledochoscope and increase the success rate for laparoscopic common bile duct exploration and stone retrieval.
The present invention relates to a laparoscopic port adapter, related components and surgical devices. The laparoscopic port adapter of this invention may include a tubular laparoscopic port to provide a portal into the abdominal region, a tubular introducer sheath to be positioned concentrically through the laparoscopic port and substantially near the bile duct, and a multiple instrument guide. The introducer sheath may provide a through bore conduit for introducing at least one instrument guide into the bile duct. The instrument guide may have two or more through bore conduits and may include an occlusion balloon near an abdominal end of the instrument guide. Each multiple conduit instrument guide may include a straight, curved and/or flexible lower end and may provide an angled tip on the lower end to facilitate improved placement of the instrument guide within the bile duct.
In a preferred embodiment of the laparoscopic port adapter of this invention, a rigid introducer sheath may be inserted concentrically through a standard laparoscopic port. A flexible, multiple channel instrument guide having a curved lower end and angled tip may be inserted concentrically through the rigid introducer sheath to a depth adjacent to or within the common bile duct. The guide sheath and laparoscopic port may each include annular seals, connections and valves to facilitate and control insufflation of the peritoneal space within the abdominal cavity. The instrument guide may facilitate the concurrent introduction of the choledochoscope and other surgical instruments within and along bile duct passages for the purposed of exploration and stone removal, while also enhancing protection of the passages during the procedure.
A preferred embodiment of this invention may include a tubular, single conduit introducer sheath and a concentrically positioned tubular, multiple channel instrument guide having an angled, bent tip on the insertion end. The introducer sheath may be inserted concentrically through a laparoscopic port and through an abdominal cavity to a depth that is substantially just above the common bile duct. In a preferred embodiment, the instrument guide may have multiple conduits to allow the practitioner to simultaneously insert and guide various surgical instruments into the common bile duct while concurrently viewing the surgical process via a choledochoscope. This multiple tool guide may thus facilitate the surgeon""s ability to visually monitor instrument use, manipulation and progress in the common bile duct on a continuous, real-time basis.
The advantages of the system as described herein may include a less extensive invasive procedure with shorter recovery time. The invention may typically eliminate the need for subsequent procedures of this nature to be performed. Also, other laparoscopic surgical procedures, such as gall bladder removal, may be concurrently possible. In addition, surgical practitioners may realize an improved rate of operational success through use of instrument devices, which provide means for real-time instrument manipulation, enhanced visual acuity, larger instrument size and selection options and reduced trauma to the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide the practitioner with a more versatile and functional laparoscopic surgical system and to provide improved procedural techniques to enhance the surgeon""s success rate by utilizing this invention. These improvements include simplifying the common bile duct exploration procedure, decreasing the time required for a procedure and reducing the number of invasive penetrations, thus lowering patient trauma and risk.
This invention may make use of common laparoscopic port sizes, typically between 5 mm and 12 mm. Previous to this invention, laparoscopic port instrument guides typically provided a single instrument channel, which was only sufficient for use and manipulation of a single instrument at a time. The introducer sheath of this invention preferably provides a single, relatively large conduit for introduction of a relatively large multiple channel instrument guide and associated components concentrically through the instrument guide.
The conduit channels in a preferred embodiment of the instrument guide of this invention may provide concurrent access for surgical instruments, irrigation and a choledochoscope. This port adapter and related introducer and guide devices may include a selection of conduit arrangements and/or size combinations as deemed appropriate by a practitioner and tailored to the procedure at hand. The instrument guide may be introduced through the introducer sheath after the introducer sheath is in place in the laparoscopic port as a separate introduction, or the instrument guide may be installed in the introducer sheath before the introducer sheath is introduced through the laparoscopic port.
An introducer sheath and instrument guide embodiment may be used for both a cholangiogram and for common bile duct exploration. The embodiment may offer advantages where multiple conduits and/or larger conduits may be desirable, including enhancing irrigation, concurrent real-time viewing, using multiple or larger instruments and improving instrument manipulation while concurrently diagnosing and observing the procedure continuously in real-time using a choledochoscope and video equipment. The multiple parallel channels allow instruments such as cholangiogram catheters, embolectomy catheters, balloon catheters, electro-hydraulic shock-wave lithotripter, laser, or a stone basket to be selectively inserted concurrently with each other and/or concurrently with a choledochoscope, thus permitting real-time procedural visualization. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the configuration and relative positions of the conduits with respect to each other and the general shape of the laparoscopic port adapter and related components is variable and may be tailored to procedural needs.
Deployment of instruments from the multiple conduit instrument guide of this invention is typically into the downstream region of the common bile duct. The instrument guide may alternatively include a xe2x80x9cbackdoorxe2x80x9d conduit for simultaneous instrument access in the upstream direction of the common bile duct, substantially directionally oriented opposite from the instruments in the downstream portion of the duct. Access in the upstream portion of the duct may facilitate additional procedural options, such as positioning an occlusion balloon in the intrahepatic region for preventing hazardous migration of stone debris into the liver during irrigation and lithotripter stone destruction.
In many applications, it may be desirable to directionally steer the scope or instruments for entry into and guidance through the common bile duct, other anatomical passageways, a choledochotomy or other incision. In a preferred embodiment, the introducer sheath, preformed bent tip instrument guide and related components of this invention may enhance directional control or maneuverability of the instruments either within biliary and/or hepatic ducts, or external thereto without relying on external forceps manipulation through additional laparoscopic ports. A curved abdominal end of the instrument guide may be fabricated with a memorized bend such as may be elastically re-attained after concentrically passing the instrument guide through and exiting from a straight, rigid introducer sheath. The curved or bent lower end of the guide may enhance the spherical range of view as well as instrument manipulation. The maneuverability of the instrument guide tip and introduced instruments and scope may ultimately result in reduced trauma to the patient due to reduced need for additional laparoscopic ports for external manipulation of the scope or instruments using forceps or cables. This may also reduce procedural time requirements.
A feature of this invention is the ease of insertion of the instrument guide and instruments through the choledochotomy and into the bile duct. In contrast, the tip of prior art instrument guides typically remained external to the bile duct during the choledochotomy procedure, thereby requiring careful manipulation of the scope and instruments through the incision in the bile duct and severely limited manipulation inside the biliary tree while working against the obstructing closure force of the incision. This invention includes an angled tip and a curvature in the abdominal end of the instrument guide to facilitate instrument guide entry through the choledochotomy and into the bile duct such that instruments may be introduced into the bile duct parallel to the long axis of the duct. During instrument guide introduction into the duct, the choledochoscope and instruments may remain retracted and protected in the conduits in the instrument guide. After insertion of the instrument guide into the common bile duct, the practitioner may then selectively extend and retract the scope and various instruments as desired.
The bent abdominal end of the instrument guide may facilitate greater control of instrumentation manipulation and steering, reducing the necessity to relying upon additional laparoscopic ports and manipulation forceps. By having the choledochoscope positioned near the abdominal end of the instrument guide, or extended out of the instrument guide, the practitioner may continuously view instrument manipulation and perform the procedure while monitoring the procedure on video, in real time, from inside of the common bile duct and make diagnoses and procedural adjustments as desired. In addition, if so desired the practitioner may also utilize the instrument guide external to the common bile duct in the abdominal cavity, or in other anatomical passageways.
A preferred embodiment of the instrument guide may provide three conduits through the instrument guide. The first conduit may be used as a scope channel, providing passage for an insertion section of a choledochoscope. The choledochoscope may include an objective focusing lens lumen or conduit, a small instrument conduit and a light source. The instrument guide""s second conduit may be used as an instrument channel or for irrigation/circulation. The third conduit may be used for instruments, such as a balloon catheter, stone basket or lithotripter. The instrument guide may also be compatible with presently available instrumentation and may provide advantages by allowing use of a thin, flexible scope without the present limitations of associated with tiny channels for irrigation or other tools. The invention may allow the surgical practitioner to control choledochoscope and multiple other various surgical tools through a single port site as opposed to inserting multiple ports and manipulation forceps in the abdominal cavity. A feature of the multiple instrument guide of this invention is that the guide may provide the option of using fewer but larger conduit channels.
This invention includes a centralizer component that may be used for scraping, trapping, grappling, crushing and removing calculi or stone debris. Numerous occlusion balloon options are available, permitting hydraulic isolation and/or insufflation of the common bile duct during the procedure. In addition, the entire procedure may be viewed continuously on video, in real time, likely improving the probability for a successful procedure. The depth of investigation along the passageways of the common bile duct may also be increased.
Another feature of this invention is an embodiment option that may include an occlusion balloon concentrically positioned along the instrument guide""s lower end, substantially near the tip, such that after insertion of the tip of the guide into the common bile duct, the occlusion balloon may be inflated in the open incision or in the common bile duct, creating an annular seal therein as needed to hydraulically isolate the region of the common bile duct containing the stones. If desired, this seal may permit insufflation of the common bile duct facilitating enhanced viewing, diagnosis and operation inside of the duct and improving opportunities for removal or in-situ destruction of stones. This seal may also prevent undesirable migration of stone fragments into intrahepatic bile ducts or the liver and may facilitate enhanced control of circulation of fluids for removal of stone and calculus debris.
An additional feature of this invention is an embodiment option that may include a first occlusion balloon introduced into the bile duct through an instrument conduit and extended along the bile duct and beyond stones in the bile duct. The first occlusion balloon may then be inflated so as to position the stones between the first occlusion balloon and the tip of the guide. In addition, a second occlusion balloon may be provided on the curved abdominal end of the instrument guide, substantially near the tip of the guide. The second balloon may be inflated in the annulus between the instrument guide and the bile duct, thereby creating an annular seal therein to hydraulically isolate the region of the common bile duct between the two occlusion balloons, wherein the stones may be contained. If desired, this annular hydraulic seal may also permit insufflation of a portion of the common bile duct to facilitate enhanced viewing, diagnosis and operation inside of the duct, improving opportunities for removal or in-situ destruction of stones. This seal may also prevent undesirable migration of stone fragments into intrahepatic bile ducts or liver and may facilitate enhanced fluid control when irrigating or circulating fluids for removal of stone and stone debris.
In another embodiment, a separate or third occlusion balloon catheter may be separately or substantially simultaneously deployed in another region of the common bile duct to block undesirable migration of stones or debris into the intrahepatic duct. A dual-lumen (conduit) occlusion balloon having an inflation lumen and a fluid conducting lumen may be deployed to prevent stone or debris migration or envelop a stone. Such instrument may include multiple outlet ports substantially near the lower end of the fluid lumen that may be selectively opened or closed to direct the flow of irrigation fluid during the surgical procedure into specific positions within the bile duct which may thus facilitate enhanced fluid irrigation and circulation effectiveness within the bile duct during the surgical procedure.
Another instrument of this invention is a dual-lumen radial centralizer, which may be introduced as a standalone device or integrated into various known instruments, including a lithotripter, laser, choledochoscope or irrigation catheter. This device may be partially fabricated using memory wire or an elastically deformable material to provide a radial expansion of the centralizer segments to centralize surgical instruments within the common bile duct. This feature may be particularly desirable during the use of a fiber laser or electro-hydraulic shock-wave lithotripter, to prevent inadvertent damage to the bile duct wall and to facilitate precise laser or lithotripter to stone contact.
A grapple type centralizer device that may be manipulated by the practitioner may be included. The grapple type device may typically include three or four radially expandable segments that may be manipulated to envelope a stone. The stone may then be removed to the surface or crushed into smaller particulates.
Preferred and alternative embodiments of the laparoscopic port adapter of this invention may afford the practitioner numerous instrumental and procedural advantages in conducting procedures related to the biliary system, and in related laparoscopic procedures. This invention may offer numerous advantages over prior art, including reduced time and patient risk, and increased efficiency in performing common biliary, cystic duct and related exploration and operative procedures. It may also reduce the risk of damage to the choledochoscope by reducing the need to grasp and manipulate the scope with forceps. The required number of invasive port penetrations into the abdominal cavity may also be reduced, thus reducing patient trauma.
A preferred embodiment of the instrument guide including at least three conduits may afford a wide array of instrument sizes and functions to be introduced into the bile duct concurrently as desired by the practitioner. The multiple conduits in the instrument guide may facilitate the concurrent use of choledochoscope with lithotripter, laser, balloon catheter, papillatome or stone basket, along with fluid irrigation sufficient to distend and clear blood from the common bile duct during the process. The instrument guide system of this invention may allow clear, real-time visualization of the entire surgical process via the choledochoscope. This guide system may also provide more precise introduction of the choledochoscope into the choledochotomy, and may prevents or minimizes costly damage to the fragile choledochoscope, since manipulation with grasping forceps is not required. The multiple port guide system may thus allow real-time video viewing of the stone(s) within the common bile duct, concurrent with use of various tools to manipulate and remove or destroy the stone(s), thus clearing the common bile duct. As a result, the efficiency of laparoscopic common bile duct exploration and the stone removal procedure may be enhanced to the benefit of the patients. The iterative process of inserting, withdrawing and reinserting the choledochoscope and various other surgical instruments may be decreased.
The laparoscopic port adapter of this invention may improve the overall success of laparoscopic common bile duct and related procedures. As a result, the need for typically less desirable open surgical techniques and techniques relying upon multiple laparoscopic ports may be reduced. The time duration of the biliary and related hepatic laparoscopic procedures may also be reduced while increasing the efficiency and success of the procedures. These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, wherein reference is made to the figures in the accompanying drawings.